


oh no there's only one sleeping bag

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: Jade Harley has a huge problem: it's snowing, she's camping, and the two people she's got a crush on are inviting her to sleep in their sleeping bag.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Tavros Nitram, Aradia Megido/Tavros Nitram/Jade Harley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	oh no there's only one sleeping bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avosettas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [avosettas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> > **Prompt:** hiking/camping in the snow and it starts like. gettin blizzardy? yeah.... and they have a tent maybe... and jade gets sandwiched in a cuddle pile because aradia and tavros are both warmer blooded... and there was only one sleeping bag and its too snowy to start a fire outside :eyes: 
>> 
>> go nuts
> 
> sorry, this was short, i wanted to write a lot more and have it culminate in some pailing maybe (after pming you lmao) but... it just. wouldn't budge. rip. 

It’s so snowy that you can’t see anything, and you’re hiding in the tent with Tavros and Aradia, squished in between the two of them and trying to ignore the fact that in all your excitement to go packing with your friends, you _completely_ forgot to bring a sleeping bag. Now, Jade Harley, how on earth did you get into this mess? Oh, yeah, you forgot to even _buy_ the dang thing. Because you’re that smart. Ugh, what were you _thinking_! Now you’re going to be stuck sleeping on the cold ground, probably between Tavros’ and Aradia’s bags.

“So, uh,” says Tavros, breaking the silence, as he is known to do, “I don’t think we can set up a fire, sorry.”

“Oh well!” says Aradia, and she gets up, opens up her very large backpack, and pulls out a deck of scrabble. “We can play games! And warm each other up, it’s very easy! It’s not the end of the world, just take your clothes off!”

You and Tavros blush in unison, your face heating up and his turning a very coppery shade of gray. “Oh, I don’t,” he says, and you nod with him, “think that’s a good idea? That’s… usually not a, er, human-platonic thing.”

“Well, _we’re_ not human platonic,” says Aradia, leaning around his horn to ruffle Tavros’ hair. “We’re moirails, so it’s okay if we strip down to our underwear, silly. Besides, I doubt Jade minds! We’ve seen her in a swimsuit, her skivvies isn’t too weird.”

You’re pretty sure your blush is going right to your shoulders. “Oh, I…”

“Hey, you don’t have to,” says Tavros, rolling his eyes, “just ignore her, I’m going to. Is, uh, is that Alternian scrabble?”

“It is!” says Aradia, excitedly showing it to him.

You open your own backpack, and pull out your blanket - thank the lords above you actually remembered to bring _that_. And that’s exactly the moment you realize that… Aradia and Tavros also only brought one entire sleeping bag, the one on the floor, large enough to fit both of them in - you remember her saying it’s a moirail thing, or something.

 _Shit_ , you think, because oh no. Oh no, you’re really the odd one one out here, the one who forgot to bring her sleeping bag, and they’re going to be cozying up together, half-naked for warmth, while you freeze to death under a blanket. Okay, it’d doubtfully be heroic or just, so you’ll be fine, but still, frostbite is not fun! You’re not a fan! “Hey, so… I actually forgot my…”

“Your sleeping bag?” says Aradia, and she tilts her head in that very eerie way that makes you think of a ghost. “Oh, I know. You can share ours with us!”

Uh. Your mind goes blank for a second. “But -”

“You don’t _have_ to,” says Tavros, repeating his sentence from a few moments ago. “Oh, I wish I’d brought mine… that, would make things so much easier… I’m so sorry, Jade! I didn’t even consider…”

“It’s fine,” you say, and lean over, patting him on the shoulder. “Really. Thanks for considering me. I don’t… know how comfortable I am with that!”

“It’s not like,” says Aradia, gesturing a little with the Alternian scrabble board, “it’s going to be a pail thing, unless you want it to be! I always bring my travel pail with me.”

Tavros turns even more bronze than you thought possible. It’s super cute. God, you’re absolutely bi. “You did not!”

“Oh, I did. You never know when a cute girl’s going to want to get it dirty, hehe.” She actually _says_ the words ‘hehe.’ Gosh, you are head over heels for this troll. Every weird little thing about her is amazing, how did you not fall for her sooner? (These thoughts are also bringing heat back up to your face, even more than prior. Oops.) “Not that it has to get used! But it’s collapsible, and easily washable. Really nice, actually.”

You cover your face.

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
